


familiar skyes, different names

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 2: Stargazing.“What do you call that one?”





	familiar skyes, different names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



“What do you call that one?” Rayla asked as she pointed at the constellation with her free hand, those tiny glittering stars that painted the otherwise black canvas that was the night sky. She and Callum were lying on the tall, green grass beside each other, while one five fingered, and one four fingered hand tenderly held each other.

Stargazing was so calming, laying there under the moon’s rays together, while comparing the constellations they grew up with. It was rarely that they had the same name. Some constellations even looked differently, having different stars associated with them.

“Well call that one sitting banther.” Callum said. “It’s those three stars there, and then those two there. What about you?”

“Well, it’s a banther all right, but it’s not sitting. Or well, it is, I totally see it. We call it the begging banther. We use that star over there, it’s like it’s lifting up its paw, while those two over there are not part of the constellation.”

“Wow, that actually makes a lot of sense. That’s so cool, I never saw it before.”

“Heh, of course you didn’t. But this is so fun.”

“Yeah.” Callum answered. He really loved stargazing with her, he got to see the constellations from a new perspective, so he painted at another one. “So, what do you call that one?”

“Nothing, because according to elves, that’s not a constellation.”


End file.
